harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora Sinistra
Professor Aurora Sinistra was a witch and Astronomy Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She held her lessons at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight, when the sky is clearest and the stars are visible. She is the only known member of the Astronomy department. Biography Early life Sinistra probably studied magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it is likely that she achieved a high graded O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in Astronomy, as she went on to teach this subject for many years after. Career at Hogwarts Sinistra went on to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from which she studied and now she taught there as an Astronomy Professor within the Astronomy department. Her classes were taught at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the highest point of Hogwarts Castle, at midnight when the sky is clear. Her lessons include learning the names of stars, constellations and planets, as well as their locations and movements, and describing the environments of stars and moons. Her office was assumedly in the Tower as well. 1991–1992 school year Sinistra was still Astronomy Professor when Harry Potter arrived and taught him every Wednesday night at twelve o’clock. During these classes, her First year students studied the night skies through their telescopes and had to learn the stars names and movements from their deductions. 1992–1993 school year In 1992, Sinistra continued her career in the Astronomy department. This year however, the Chamber of Secrets was written to be open once again, having killed a Ravenclaw student Myrtle in 1943. Sinistra was present when Muggle-born student Justin Finch-Fletchley was discovered, petrified after an attempted attack on him by the Basilisk. Together, she and Professor Filius Flitwick removed Justin’s body and took him to the Hospital wing where he was to be treated by Madam Poppy Pomfrey. 1994–1995 school year Sinistra continued teaching in 1994 when the Triwizard Tournament was being held. Harry Potter was chosen as a fourth champion for this and Sinistra was sat at the teachers table at the time. During the Yule Ball, Sinistra danced a nervous two-step with the fake Alastor Moody, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. At the end of the third task, Cedric Diggory was murdered, and Lord Voldemort was declared to have risen to power again, and thus the Second Wizarding War was kicked off. 1995-1996 school year At the end of the 1994–1995 school year, Albus Dumbledore told the staff and students of Hogwarts that Cedric Diggory was murdered by the newly returned Lord Voldemort, this unofficially was the start of the Second Wizarding War, but as the Ministry of Magic refused to believe such claims it was as of yet unofficially a war. Despite it being dark and dangerous times, teaching resumed as normal at Hogwarts and Sinistra returned to her position as Astronomy Professor. After the previous year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore declared that Lord Voldemort was at large again, the Second Wizarding War started, despite the Ministry of Magic refusing to believe it. In 1995, the Ministry had appointed Dolores Umbridge as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts as well as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. As part of her job, Umbridge inspected the teaching methods of all staff at Hogwarts and Sinistra (apparently) passed her test. As preparation for her students O.W.L.s, Sinistra gave vast amount of homework and essays this year, one of them including a project on Jupiter's moons. She was also seen chatting to Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, the substitute Care of Magical Creatures teacher. At the end of the year, the Ministry of Magic was forced to admit Voldemort had returned and publicly announce it in the Daily Prophet. 1997-1998 school year During the 1997-1998 school year, Severus Snape and the Carrows took over Hogwarts. It is unknown if Professor Sinistra took part in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, however as a member of staff it is assumed that she stayed behind and fought. Etymology Professor Sinistra's name originates from the Latin sinister, meaning left or with a direction to the left. The most probable explanation for this is that the planets of the solar system rotate counterclockwise (from right to left). Sinistra is also the name of a star of the constellation of Ophiuchus. The contemporary meaning of the word sinister is "having bad intent", but considering Professor Sinistra's uninvolvement in the plot this likely has no meaning to the plot of the story. The first name 'Aurora' indicates a relationship with the dawn, however it is possibly derived from 'Aurora Borealis', a phenomena which occurs when solar winds interact with the earth's magnetic field. Behind the scenes *Thanks to the scarcity of information surrounding her, Professor Sinistra is rather popular in the fan fiction community, as her character can be moulded in any way the writer wishes. She is even on a House Competition on Mugglenet Interactive. The most common piece of fanon about her used to be that she is the Head of Ravenclaw House, this has however since been disproved as J. K. Rowling has said that the Head of Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick. *Professor Sinistra's first name only appeared on a list of of the Hogwarts professors which was released on JK Rowling´s website. *Several unidentified female teachers have appeared in the films. One of them may be Aurora. *Aurora's first name was originally supposed to have been Aurelia.Early draft of J.K. Rowling Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' Notes and references fr:Aurora Sinistra fi:Aurora Sinistra Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora